


What's Right In Front of You

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, daichi is bad at feelings, daisuga being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Daichi should be enjoying his date with Michimiya, but something about it seems off. He's glad Suga is with him, to give him some sense of confidence.[ OR: daichi and suga take girls out on a double date because they are total morons, and the girls are way smarter than either of them ]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	What's Right In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, daichi and suga probably aren't this stupid

It was supposed to be fun. 

That’s what everyone said about dating. About taking girls on dates. 

But here Daichi was, out with Michimiya, and he was having a miserable time. 

+++

It had seemed like such a good idea before. He had even asked Suga if he’d wanted to bring someone along. Daichi had gone all of high school without going on dates, and he was tired of hearing about it from his parents. So he had done the most reasonable thing he could think to do: ask a cute girl with similar interests to spend some time with him. It hadn’t even been that hard to ask her. She’d seemed happy to oblige, a little embarrassed and flustered of course. 

What Daichi didn’t understand was why he didn’t feel what everyone described when they talked about having a crush. Butterflies in your stomach, thoughts about that person constantly, he didn’t feel those things with Michimiya. 

Something was obviously wrong with him. 

So he thought bringing Suga along would calm his nerves. Suga always made him feel more comfortable, more at ease. But it would have been rude to ask Suga to third wheel, both to Suga and to Michimiya, so he’d suggested they double date. That was a normal thing for people to do, right? 

“I don’t know - maybe ask Shimizu?” 

“Oh,” Suga had said, looking slightly crestfallen, and Daichi wondered if he’d done something wrong.” 

But Suga had brightened up immediately. “You’re absolutely right, that sounds fun. What shall we do, go see a movie?” 

“Maybe get something to eat beforehand? I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing,” Daichi admitted. 

Suga clapped him on the shoulder, and a warm feeling spread through Daichi’s chest. 

“You’ve got this, captain! A cute girl like Michimiya would be thrilled to date you!” Suga smiled widely, and Daichi felt reassured. 

But something was bothering him, like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch, or the feeling that you’ve just forgotten your dream after you’ve woken up. Like he was missing some piece of this dating puzzle. 

At least Suga would be there, he thought to himself. 

+++ 

He was glad Suga was there. 

He’d spent time with Michimiya before, and all four of them, Shimizu included, could talk about volleyball, which made things easier. The girls had, of course, not advanced, so the main topic of conversation while they ate was the preparations for nationals. 

“And we’ve got the perfect captain for the job!” Suga said, clapping Daichi on the back. Daichi felt a weird squirm in his chest. 

“Don’t embarrass me like that!” He said, frowning, even if he was glad Suga had confidence in him. It gave him his own confidence to have Suga believe in him. 

“Anyway, I couldn’t do it without my second-in-command,” he said, grinning at Suga. Suga smiled back at him and that weird squirm happened again. 

“Anyway, shall we get to the movie?” Michimiya said, coughing awkwardly. 

“Ah, of course,” Daichi looked at his watch, wondering why Michimiya looked so uncomfortable. Maybe talking about nationals made her sad about her volleyball career ending. She would probably be happy to have the movie playing. 

“Let’s go,” Shimizu said, standing up from their table. Everyone else followed her and they made their way to the theatre. 

Daichi spent the whole movie wondering what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to hold Michimiya’s hand? Their elbows were touching on the armrests, but she hadn’t made any move, and he didn’t feel like it. It didn’t feel right. 

He didn’t realize his feelings were so obvious until he felt an elbow on the other side of him. 

“Oi,” he whispered to Suga, who sat next to him. “What was that for?” 

“You look concerned. The movie isn’t scary or stressful. Relax,” Suga leaned back in his own seat, and Daichi felt momentarily reassured. He also needed to relax so he didn’t upset Michimiya. He certainly didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t want to be there with her. 

Even though he kind of didn’t. 

What was with that? He was the one who had asked her on a date. 

He brushed elbows with Suga and flicked his eyes over, where Suga was looking at him with concern. “Relax,” Suga mouthed, and Daichi nodded ever so slightly. 

With Suga there, maybe he could relax. He could handle this. 

+++

Michimiya felt like something was off. It wasn’t like Sawamura didn’t want to be at the cinema with her. He just seemed… distracted. 

When he dropped her off, he smiled shyly and kissed her on the cheek, but even then it seemed like his mind was somewhere else, like he was doing everything because he felt like he should do it, not because he wanted to.

Michimiya couldn’t shake it. She was a little hurt. She liked Sawamura, and the idea that he wanted to be more than friends excited her. But she didn’t want to be with someone who couldn’t be present with her, or who seemed like he was doing everything out of obligation. 

There was something else that was bothering her. 

Sawamura had looked happy and at ease a couple times throughout the night, and it was always after Sugawara said something or even teased him. 

She did the only thing a girl could do: consult another girl. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Shimizu, who she’d been happy to spend some time with. She hadn’t known Shimizu that well, but she could see why Shimizu was so important to the team. She was smart, level-headed, and absolutely gorgeous. 

But Sugawara had seemed off, too. He had also seemed distracted. Surely Shimizu, who knew both boys better than Michimiya, would have some answers. 

[Michimiya]: so was that weird or??? 

Shimizu answered right away. 

[Shimizu]: it was weird. I feel the need to apologize for them.  
[Michimiya]: I mean, they didn’t just ignore us the whole time  
[Shimizu]: no, they were trying to be attentive, but…  
[Shimizu]: I’ve suspected this for some time now  
[Michimiya]: ????  
[Shimizu]: they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. It’s always like that

Michimiya’s eyes widened as a revelation struck her. Of course. Sawamura and Sugawara were always together. They seemed joined at the hip. Anyone would think that was normal, given they spent so much time together. But the way they seemed drawn to each other, the little looks they gave each other during dinner and the movie. 

They were in love. 

And they had no idea. 

[Michimiya]: you mean…  
[Michimiya]: oh my god…  
[Michimiya]: what MORONS  
[Shimizu]: you’re not wrong  
[Michimiya]: I WANT TO STRANGLE THEM  
[Michimiya]: DO THEY NOT KNOW  
[Shimizu]: I’m not sure. I don’t think they consciously know  
[Michimiya]: Why did you agree to go on the date if you knew?  
[Shimizu]: *shrug emoji*  
[Shimizu]: Sawamura and Sugawara are my friends. I thought if Sugawara wanted to give it a shot, hey, maybe I was wrong and he and Sawamura aren’t totally in love. But they are  
[Shimizu]: totally  
[Shimizu]: in  
[Shimizu]: love  
[Michimiya]: so what do we do?  
[Shimizu]: what do you mean?  
[Michimiya]: THEY HAVE TO SEE THE ERROR OF THEIR WAYS  
[Shimizu]: hmm  
[Shimizu]: I always thought they’d come to realize it on their own, but I’m starting to think they might not  
[Michimiya]: I have always looked up to and respected Sawamura  
[Michimiya]: until this moment  
[Michimiya]: and he asked ME on a DATE  
[Michimiya]: what an idiot  
[Shimizu]: *laughing emoji*  
[Shimizu]: maybe we should give them some help  
[Shimizu]: I have an idea 

+++ 

Daichi didn’t like this feeling. He shouldn’t feel so down, should he? He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wracking his brain. They had had a great time going out to the cinema, and it was nice to hang out with Michimiya. 

It’s just… if Michimiya was the one he was taking on a date, why wasn’t he thinking about her more? 

Daichi had never been that good at understanding his own feelings. He knew that. He just didn’t understand why everything had felt so wrong. He was puzzling his way through it, wondering if he should ask Suga. Suga knew everything. Suga was good at helping Daichi sort out his feelings. 

Then he felt his phone vibrate. 

[Incoming call: Michimiya Yui]

Oh no. This couldn’t be good. Daichi certainly wasn’t going to not answer. Even he wasn’t that bad. 

“Michimiya?” 

“Hey, Sawamura,” she sounded nervous. Daichi didn’t like this one bit. He already felt bad for taking her on a date and not enjoying himself. He certainly shouldn’t be dreading hearing from her. He should be excited that she wanted to talk to him. 

“So I’ve been thinking, after tonight,” she continued. “I think there’s something someone needs to tell you.” 

“Someone?” 

“I mean, uh, I think there’s something going on between you and this person,” she said, her voice getting higher pitched. Oh no. Daichi scrambled as he thought of what to do. 

“Michimiya, you’re going to have to be more specific,” he said, regretting it immediately. No, that wasn’t the answer! You want to get her off the phone before she says anything else. 

“So, there’s a surprise for you in your backyard. Outside your screen door. I’m sorry for being nosy like this, I probably seem creepy, knowing you have a screen door and all-” 

This was very bad. Daichi’s palms were getting sweaty. A surprise? Michimiya had scoped out his house and come all this way? He did have a sliding glass door that led to his backyard, but not too many people knew about that. It was an odd thing to figure out, even if she had scoped out his house. Strange, he’d never taken Michimiya for the nosy type. 

It wasn’t actually that far of a drive, she could have even walked in a reasonable amount of time. To think she’d do such a thing when he didn’t feel the same way. He felt awful. 

“Michimiya, I’m sorry to say this, I just don’t think-” 

“Just look outside your door, okay?” She interrupted him firmly, less nervous this time. 

Daichi’s heart sank. So she was really there, outside his room, probably prepared to confess to him. Of course, he had taken her on a date. He shouldn’t be surprised that things were headed this way. This was completely his fault. 

He hesitantly pulled back the curtain on his sliding door and slid the door open. He poked his head out of his window, unsure what his next move would be and to his complete surprise, he saw: 

“Suga?!” 

“Uh, hey, Daichi,” Suga stood there, shifting back and forth on his feet awkwardly. 

Daichi held the phone back up to his ear. 

“What in the world is going on?” He demanded. 

Michimiya giggled. 

“You really are a big moron. I’ve done all I can. The rest is up to you two.” 

The line went dead. 

Daichi slid the glass door in his bedroom open. 

“What are you doing out there? I just talked to Michimiya, and-” 

“Funny, I just talked to Shimizu.” 

“Shimizu?” 

Suga scratched the back of his neck. His cheeks were red, Daichi noticed. _What the hell?_

“I’ve never heard Shimizu yell like that before,” Suga said sheepishly. “It was a little scary, so I had to listen. Did Michimiya yell at you?” 

“No,” Daichi answered slowly, stepping outside into the night air. What had Shimizu yelled at Suga about? He thought fleetingly how he couldn’t imagine being yelled at by Shimizu, nor did he think Suga had done anything wrong. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Daichi asked. He was trying to place exactly what could have gone wrong tonight. Sure, he felt off, the whole thing felt off, but he didn’t think anyone else had picked up on it. Why was his heart beating so quickly? 

“You know, Daichi,” Suga looked up at him, eyes wide and sincere. “She had some interesting things to say. About,” he swallowed. He looked nervous. Daichi felt nervous too. “Us.” 

“Us?” Daichi heard the word come out of his mouth, but he didn’t mean to speak it. 

“Daichi, come on,” Suga said, almost pleading. “I think you feel it too. It can’t just be me.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened. 

_What can’t just be_ -All of a sudden, his chest felt like it was going to explode. Butterflies. There they were. How had he not seen it before? The way he was drawn to Suga, the way he felt lighter, fuller, more complete whenever Suga was around. It wasn’t because Suga was his best friend, although maybe that was part of it. 

When Daichi didn’t reply, Suga continued. 

“Tonight felt all wrong, didn’t it?” 

Daichi nodded dumbly as his brain struggled to catch up with his heart, which was in overdrive. 

“It felt like something was off-kilter, out of place.” 

Daichi nodded again, wishing desperately that his ability to speak would return. But he felt like he was looking at Suga for the first time, taking in everything about him, his voice, his beauty mark, his cowlick, and the swooping feeling in his stomach had everything to do with Suga. 

He was in love with Suga. 

“And Shimizu and Michimiya,” Suga continued, starting to walk closer to Daichi. “They felt it too. They could see it. I guess girls are smarter about this kind of thing.” 

Suga walked up until he was inches from Daichi, their faces close enough that all Daichi would have to do would be to lean in, and he could feel Suga’s lips against his own. 

“Suga,” Daichi finally said breathlessly. 

Suga looked up at him, nervous but somehow unafraid. It was the confidence that made him able to come in and be collected on the court in the most important of times. The bright kind of calm that made Daichi’s worries ebb away each time it showed itself. 

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Came a shout from somewhere behind them, and Daichi and Suga both jumped. 

“Michimiya,” Daichi said, cracking a smile. 

“They’ll get to it,” he heard another familiar voice. “Let’s leave them be.” 

“And Shimizu,” Suga said, also smiling, his eyes not leaving Daichi’s. 

“They knew.” 

“They knew and we didn’t.” 

"We couldn't see what was right in front of us." 

Daichi reached for Suga’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

That’s what this feeling had been. It had been Suga all along. That’s why Daichi never wanted to go on dates, or ask girls out. Because the perfect person was already in his life and by his side. 

Suga squeezed his hand and it was all the invitation Daichi needed to lean in and kiss him, softly, still in disbelief, as if Suga would evaporate if he pushed him too much. Suga surprised him by threading his free hand in Daichi’s short hair and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Daichi heard himself whine just a little bit. He would have been embarrassed, but he was too busy being shocked. 

“Wow,” Daichi said when they finally broke apart. 

“Yeah,” Suga answered breathlessly. “Wow.” 

“I can’t believe…” 

“Me neither.” 

“Sheesh, we’re idiots,” Daichi said. 

“We are,” Suga nodded. “I guess we better start making up for lost time.” 

“I guess so,” Daichi said, blushing before he leaned in for another kiss. 

+++ 

[Shimizu]: well, that went as well as could be expected  
[Michimiya]: I’ll never forgive them for being so stupid  
[Shimizu]: you’re a good friend  
[Michimiya]: ehhhh??  
[Shimizu]: I’ll also never forgive them for being so stupid 

Michimiya smiled at her phone. Was she disappointed? A little bit. Sawamura was a good guy. But what he and Sugawara had was special, and he deserved to be happy, so she could be happy for him. For both of them. 

Even if they were complete morons.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](http://kageyamas-mom.tumblr.com) on tumblr or [ here ](http://twitter.com/dailydaichi) on twitter


End file.
